


Honey On Your Lips

by al_fairy_lights



Series: Unicia [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (marginally), Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Food mention, Genderfluid Logic | Logan Sanders, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Urban Fantasy, again rated teen because it's a bit spicy, but you know, elf roman sanders, fairy logan sanders, the angst is the usual "oh no i'm in love with someone who couldn't be interested in me", what can you do when your characters decide that they are horny, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_fairy_lights/pseuds/al_fairy_lights
Summary: Roman is going through a bit of a rough patch. If only there was someone who could save him...(Hint: There is someone who would be very interested in saving him)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Eventually - Relationship, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Unicia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027330
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Honey On Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know exactly what to tell you. This came to me in a dream and I had to write it.  
> (Warning, they're horny. That was not my decision, and nothing explicit happens, however I thought it best to warn y'all)

Roman was going through a bit of a rough patch.

It had been six months since Patton and Logan had started dating. And it was great! Patton was an awesome boyfriend to Logan and an awesome friend to Roman. He couldn’t have asked for a better man to enter their lives when he did. Patton didn’t live with them, but he might as well, and breakfast now often had sugary breads and pastries to accompany Roman’s filling vegetables and bread and Logan’s caloric meats and eggs, to the point where the both of them missed him on days he didn’t sleep over.

They sometimes slept all in the same bed, even.

It wasn’t weird. Logan wanted to sleep together with both of them, and neither had any objections as long as everyone was clothed.

The bad part was that, well, Roman was starting to make it weird. For himself.

It’s just…Well, Patton was an attractive man. Objectively speaking. He was of average human height, meaning 5’4, light skinned and chubby; with a round face, bright blue eyes that were often framed by round glasses, and golden curly hair long enough for him to put it in a bun, almost like he was meant to complete the set of tall, thin and dark skinned Logan and even taller, muscular and light brown colored Roman.

When he saw Patton and Logan kissing, he felt simultaneously like he could float away with joy and like there was a stone sitting low on his stomach.

Roman knew how Logan liked to be kissed. He knew Logan liked the other person to take the lead, to do to them as they pleased and steal their breath away, and Roman was more than happy to do that. He was, really! He didn’t think he would ever get tired of the way Logan would be soft and pliant under his hands, the way they would expose their neck for Roman to kiss and bite and suck, the little helpless sounds that came out of their mouth when Roman did basically anything…

Logan didn’t change with Patton. They were still as pliant and soft as ever, and Patton did a damn good job at taking care of them, teasing and leading and _talking_ and geeze, when Roman caught them kissing in the kitchen, Patton holding Logan by the back of his head with one hand and their wrists together behind their back with the other, Roman kind of wanted to be in Logan’s place and find out what it would feel like.

He wasn’t stupid (well…), he was a grown elf over thirty years old who could deal with his feelings, thank you very much. It’s just these were some feelings…He’d maybe rather not be dealing with.

Because, well, Patton wasn’t interested in him. That was what they had established at the start of this. Patton dated Logan, and Roman dated Logan, and Patton and Roman were the best of friends and nothing else.

It had worked for the first six months but, apparently, that wasn’t enough for Roman. Of course he had to go and want more than he’d been given, to act like a creep who only sought friendship because of an ulterior motive, of course he couldn’t be satis –

No, nope, not going there. The voice in his head was starting to sound way too much like dad for his tastes. Shut it down.

Well, that didn’t change the fact that, even if he wasn’t a bad person for it, he now wanted something he couldn’t get. Which, moral implications aside, just overall sucked.

But he could satisfied with…Watching, right? Well, he would have to be.

As Logan sat on Roman’s side on the couch, curling up to him like Roman was a giant plushy with a heat pad (even though they were well into the end of Spring and it was getting warmer by the day), Patton was opening various boxes of pastries and breads he brought in from his shop on the dining table, laying them down with various spreads he knew the other two liked (butter for Roman, fruit spread for Logan). He, the angel, then proceeded to cut linean bread and spread butter on it for Roman and a multiple seeds bread with blueberry spread for Logan, put them in plates and brought them over to the sofa.

“Here you go! Yummy bread for Lo, yummy bread for Ro, and yummy cinnamon roll for me!” He said, giving them over and sitting down by Logan’s side. Logan didn’t seem to want to let go of their personal teddy bear, so they just shifted to sit in a way where they were leaning against Roman, who had one arm over their shoulders, and their legs laid over Patton’s own legs, in a way that made it so that Patton could caress them.

They started eating, and as soon as Patton bit down on the cinnamon roll, Roman murmured “Cannibalism.”

Patton scrunched his nose up in the most cutest way in mock anger, and Roman almost felt like he was going to explode with how much joy the sight filled him with. They went back to eating while watching the TV, and Roman couldn’t help but notice how much Logan was yawning.

Patton noticed too, apparently, because he was soon cooing “Awww, are you sleepy sweetie?”

“Hypocritical of the reason I’m tired to ask me if I’m tired.” Logan grumbled, and Roman laughed as Patton just rubbed tiny circles into their ankles.

“Aww, I’m sorry baby, but you looked so good under me, I couldn’t help myself!” Patton said, happily, and Roman felt his body warm up with what he knew full well was desire.

As Logan’s face and shoulders got more and more covered in shiny spots, Roman simply hummed and wove his finger through Logan’s hair, tugging lightly to tilt their head to the side and expose their neck.

“They do look very pretty, don’t they?”

“Oh, don’t get them worked up Ro, I don’t think they’ll survive if you get your hands on him today.” Patton said, simply, a mischievous smile on his face.

“Seconded. Indeed, I think it’d be better for me to go to sleep.” Logan said, yawning once more before getting up. “You can follow me at any time, but keep in mind I will actually be asleep. Good night, dears.” They said before kissing both of them on the forehead and going to their bedroom.

As soon a Logan closed the door, Patton was sighing wistfully and saying, “Oh, I love them so much.”

Roman snorted out a laugh and stole one bite of Patton’s cinnamon roll before saying “They are very lovable.”

“ _I know!_ ” Patton exclaimed, eyes wide and full of wonder. “They’reso cute! They were so sleepy today, and you know that thing they do when they’re sleepy that they’ll just – cling to you?”

“Boy, do I know that, and then they kind of – pull back and blink slowly like a cat?”

Patton was nodding rapidly, his cheeks flushing and his eyes still wide, looking absolutely _adorable_ and entirely too kissable for the sake of Roman’s sanity.

Scrambling for a change o subject so his lovesick expression wasn’t so obvious, he quickly said “So, how’s the shop going?”

Patton seemed to notice the change of subject, his smile dropping slightly. “Oh, it’s great! Yeah, it’s going…It’s going great.”

Even though he kept smiling, Roman realized that this smile was different. It was more forced, his whole expression more tense. Roman couldn’t just let it go.

He took a deep breath before saying, “Hey, Pat, is everything alright?”

Patton shook his head, smile still in place, and said, “Of course, kiddo, everything’s fine, why wouldn’t it be?”

Roman pursed his lips, weighing his option, before sighing deeply and saying, “Patton, you don’t have to tell me, but if something is wrong, well, I’m your friend, and you can always talk to me.”

Patton deflated a bit, his smile falling, “I know. I know that, but…” He pursed his lips before saying “It’s just, I’ve been noticing that every time I talk about Logan and I, you change the subject, and I guess, I’m nervous? Because I love Logan, I really do, but if you’re uncomfortable with our relationship, then – “

Roman quickly interjected, “Wow, I’m gonna stop you right there, Mister Fluffball, because that is not what is happening and you don’t need to worry your cute head over it.”

Patton seemed confused. “Well, then, I don’t know what to think, kiddo, because you _do_ seem uncomfortable.”

“I know, it’s not…” Well, maybe it would be better to say it, right? Just to air things out. “You know how, when you started dating Logan, we both agreed that we could be involved with each other, but neither of us was interested?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, that might have changed a bit.” He murmured.

Patton froze. Roman waited for a few seconds before the panic started settling in and he started rambling.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, it’s just, you’re so _cute_ and when you and Logan started dating I realized what a _good_ boyfriend you are, and then I couldn’t stop thinking about it, and then you were just one the best friends I’ve ever had, and you keep bringing me food when I can’t get away from the parlor, and when I see you and Logan kissing I just want to – “ He was then interrupted by Patton, who grabbed his hands(which he hadn’t realized he was flapping around himself).

“Do you know,” He started, his voice serious and low. “how many times I’ve had to stop myself from just – grabbing you and kissing you until I couldn’t remember my name?”

Roman let out an embarrassingly strangled sound, and Patton smiled, his ever loving and kind smile, except now it had a hint of that intensity he saw in the way he kissed Logan.

He brought one of Romans hands up to his face, but instead of kissing his hand like he was expecting, Patton kissed right over Roman’s pulse and _wow, that was something he didn’t know about himself huh._

“We’re gonna talk to Logan in the morning, but I would _very much_ like to be your boyfriend.”

“ _Oh,_ oh, um – “ Roman didn’t know what to say, so he settled for simply saying, “Kiss me?”

Patton smiled like the cat that got the cream before moving towards Roman and _oh -_

It started out slow, just their lips touching and moving (and Roman’s heart almost bursting out of his chest), Patton humming into the kiss and caressing Roman’s cheeks with his thumbs.

That is, until Patton introduce tongue into the mix, and suddenly Roman felt like was melting on Patton’s hands, his tongue searing hot and burning Roman’s mouth in the best way possible, one of his hands holding Roman by the back of the head, Roman felt like Patton could do anything to him right then and then he _bit down_ and oh, Roman was sure he would be dead before the night ended if this continued.

Fortunately, Patton broke the kiss to breath. Unfortunately, he was panting and smiling in a way that should be illegal, and he tilted his head in a way that exposed his neck.

“You can kiss my neck, if you want.” He said, and Roman had only a second to realize Patton probably watched him and Logan kissing too if he had noticed Roman’s obsession before he dove in to kiss and bite at Patton’s skin.

Patton let out little breathless sounds, after a while, laughed breathily, and said, “Gosh, sweetie, it’s like you want to eat me.”

“Not yet.” Roman murmured against Patton’s skin. “We need to talk about boundaries when we’re not…Like this.”

“Mhm.” Roman finally lifted his head, and Patton was looking at him like a man with _many_ plans. “But I’m gonna have a lot of fun with you when we do.”

The next day, they woke up on the sofa, Patton on top of Roman, and Logan looking at them amused.

“So,” They started. “I take it you had a talk after I went to sleep?”

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, I hope you liked it, please leave a comment and kudo if you did.  
> You can come yell at me on al-pomegranate-seeds.tumblr.com if you want(it's totally your choice but I love attention).


End file.
